Lightyear Entertainment
}} Lightyear Entertainment, headquartered in Studio City, California, is a distributor of independent motion pictures on DVD, Video On Demand, as well as a distributor of music and music videos on CD, DVD, and digital distribution. Lightyear's independent film business in North America is now conducted through eOne Entertainment. From 2008–10, it was through Vivendi/Universal distribution, and, from 1995–2008, through Warner Home Video. From 1991–95, it was distributed through BMG. Lightyear's music business in North America is conducted through Caroline Distribution/Universal Music Group. Its origins were as a management buyout of RCA Video Productions, Inc. in 1987. The company was a co-producer of the Jane Fonda workout series, and pioneered in the areas of children's video and music video, as well as helping to create the fitness genre. Lightyear's original productions include the films Aria, Heaven and The Return of Swamp Thing, as well as the Stories to Remember series of animated films for children. It also produced concert films by Lou Reed, Eurythmics, Stevie Nicks, and Jefferson Starship, and the documentary Elvis '56. Titles *''The Hippopotamus'' (2017) *''Tanna'' (2016) *''Me and My Mates vs the Zombie Apocalypse'' (2016) *''Little Glory'' (2015) *''Jane Fonda's Original Workout'' (2015) *''Rockin' The Wall'' (2014) *''Thy Will Be Done'' (2013) *''Reality Terror Night'' (2013) *''I'm Dickens, He's Fenster'' (2012) *''Laid Off'' (2011) *''Rocksteady: The Roots of Reggae'' (2010) *''Here and There'' (2010) *''Keepin' the Faith: Momma's Got a Boyfriend'' (2010) *''The Heart is a Drum Machine'' (2010) *''Teenage Dirtbag'' (2009) *''Randy and the Mob'' (2009) *''Pastor Jones: Sisters in Spirit 2'' (2009) *''Veritas, Prince Of Truth'' (2009) *''The Accountant'' (2009) *''The Moon and the Stars'' (2009) *''Keepin' the Faith: My Baby's Gettin' Married!'' (2009) *''See Dick Run'' (2009) *''Saturday Morning'' (2009) *''Opie Gets Laid'' (2009) *''Pastor Jones: Sisters in Spirit'' (2008) *''The Return of Swamp Thing'' (2008) *''Flogging Margaret'' (2008) *''Johnson Family Dinner'' (2008) *''Suspension'' (2008) *''Johnson Family Christmas Dinner'' (2008) *''Battle of the Bulge'' (2008) *''Killing Zelda Sparks'' (2008) *''Don't Touch If You Ain't Prayed 2'' (2008) *''Light and the Sufferer'' (2008) *''Studio'' (2008) *''Heaven'' (2008) *''The Orange Thief'' (2008) *''Get Thrashed'' (2008) *''Color of the Cross 2: Resurrection'' (2008) *''R&B Chick'' (2008) *''Jekyll'' (2007) *''The Junior Defenders'' (2007) *''Everything's Jake'' (2007) *''Pastor Jones: Sisters in Spirit'' (2007) *''Black Woman's Guide to Finding a Good Man'' (2007) *''Short Fuse'' (2007) *''Burning Annie'' (2007) *''The Murder Game'' (2007) *''Neil's Party'' (2006) *''Lou Reed: A Night with Lou Reed'' (2007) *''Kevin Hart: Live Comedy from the Laff House'' (2006) *''Jailbait'' (2006) *''5 Card Stud'' (2005) *''Treasure n tha Hood'' (2005) *''Poison Dust'' (2005) *''Mother Goose Rocks'' (2005) *''Save It for Later'' (2003) *''Those Who Walk in Darkness'' (2003) *''Westender'' (2003) *''The Ghosts of Edendale'' (2003) *''Sistas 'N the City'' (2003) *''Turn of Faith'' (2003) *''Under the Covers'' (2002) *''Rave'' (2000) *''Aria'' (1999) *''People: A Musical Celebration'' (1995) *''Elvis: Aloha from Hawaii'' (1991) *''Stevie Nicks: Live at Red Rocks'' (1987) *''Hall & Oates: 7 Big Ones: Video Collection'' (1984) *''Diana Ross: Vision of Diana Ross'' (1985) Sources External links * * Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States